Bedside Manner
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Oh dear, Danger Mouse is sick! Thankfully, he doesn't have to face it alone; he has Penfold to help see him through to recovery. Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Gift-fic for SariSpy56 Returns.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Dr. Johnson and the_ _ **Virginia Cohns**_ _story idea._

 **Notes:** _ **I had failed to follow through a request for a good friend and fellow**_ _Danger Mouse_ _ **fan and fic-writer,**_ _SariSpy56 Returns_ _ **. So, I offered to write her a gift-fic instead and this is the final result. Coincidentally enough, the plot she had in mind was something my own mind had been conjuring.**_

 _ **This is another Dangerfold fic, so yes, Danger Mouse and Penfold are romantically involved (engaged to be wed) so there is a slash warning. They might be OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use DMEP.)**_

DMEP

 _London, home of the-_

Cough cough!

 _Ahem. Home of the-_

Achoo!

 _Right! If my opening narration will be interrupted any further then I am leaving this fic!_

Ugh...

 _Oh. Sounds like trouble in Danger HQ. Has something happened to Danger Mouse and Penfold? Could this being a story written for_ _ **SariSpy56 Returns**_ _have something to do with it?_

DMEP

"I'm fine..." Danger Mouse tried insisting, but his weak tone failed to convey it.

Penfold shook his head. "You're _not_ fine, DM, you have a nasty cold."

"Penfold, really, I'm...cough cough...just fine."

"If you _were_ fine then your morning workout would not have made you faint. This is a normal cold, but it's knocked you for a loop. You need to rest, darling."

He blew his nose on a tissue before depositing it in the waste basket beside the bed. "How can I rest when there is a chance of a threat to our world?"

Colonel K's hologram chose that moment to blink in. "DM, I just got the report from Dr. Johnson. I am afraid you are on leave until you're better."

He shot up. "What? But, Colonel...!" He suddenly felt woozy and placed a paw to his forehead. "Ohh, shouldn't have done that..."

Penfold helped him lie back down and fixed the blankets around him. "He's been given his medication for now, he just needs to get some rest, keep up his fluids, eat what he can and continue to take his medicine as instructed," he informed Colonel K. "I'll see to it that he does exactly that!"

"Right, good show...er, who are you again?"

Penfold resisted facepalming, though he did feel upset that, once again, Colonel K had forgotten who he was. "I'm _Penfold_ , you know! DM's assistant, best friend and _fiance_?"

"Oh, you're engaged, DM? Well, good for you, old boy!"

Penfold sighed. He'd never get used to it.

Danger Mouse sniffed. "Colonel, I am engaged to Penfold. You know, the one taking care of me right now?" He reached his paw to Penfold's and grasped it. He'd tried reminding Colonel K of who Penfold was on many occasions, but it never sunk in, so all he could do was comfort his beloved hamster.

The hologram blinked twice. "Oh. Well, congratulations to both of you, DM and Denpork! Right, you get your rest and you'll be back on the field in no time." He blinked out.

Penfold sighed. "Maybe someday..." He looked to Danger Mouse. "He is right about one thing though, you need some rest. Why not have a nap? I'll be right here if you should need anything." He stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mm, a nap doesn't sound half-bad right now. I feel a bit woozy." He closed his eye.

Penfold smiled fondly as he heard the mouse's breathing even out, a sure sign he was fast asleep. _Sleep well, DM._

DMEP

Two hours later, Danger Mouse awoke. "What tibe is it?"

Penfold frowned in concern. "Blocked nose, DM?" He saw the mouse nod and looked to the different medications that had been left behind. Good old Dr. Johnson knew just what was to be expected and had prepared for it all! "Here, this nasal spray should help!" He picked it up and handed it to the mouse. "To answer your question, it's noon."

He finished using the spray. "I see. I dod't quite feel up to eating just yet."

"Then, I'll get you some juice. When your nose is a little clearer, you might have a bit more of a desire to have a sandwich."

Danger Mouse sighed. "I hate this..." he murmured.

"Hate what?"

"Beig sick. I hate havig to just lie here, sleep, take bedicide and dot do adythig."

"Oh, I know, dear. You're a mouse of action, lying down isn't for you. But, if you don't get your proper rest, then it will take longer for you to recover. You've got a great immune system, you'll be better in no time."

"It's still do fud."

"I know. Being sick never is. How about I see about getting a telly in here and we can play games or watch films?"

"Do, it's alright." He smiled fondly. "I bead, you're still by by side. At least I'b dot lodely."

He returned the fond smile. "Then, maybe I can read to you."

"That souds very dice, Pedfold."

"Right, I'll get some juice and a book, I'll be right back."

He watched Penfold leave the bedroom and sighed. It was half in disappointment at his current predicament, but also in content that he had someone like his beloved Penfold to keep him from any illness-related blues.

DMEP

Penfold returned. He placed the juice and book near the medications and helped prop Danger Mouse up. He then handed him the orange juice. "Take it slow, don't guzzle."

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't." He had a few sips.

"Sounds like your nose has cleared up a bit."

"Thankfully. My mouth was getting dry from having to breathe out of it."

"As it does."

"Which book did you choose?"

He looked to the book. "An adventure novel. You may not be able to be as active as you'd like, but you can at least imagine yourself in the place of the main character. Would you like me to read it to you now?"

"After you get me one thing."

"What's that?" He looked up from the book and saw his fiance's usually white cheeks had turned a light shade of green. "Oh. Be right back!" He set the book down and dashed out of the room at such a pace, one would think a villain was right on his heels. He returned within seconds, a plastic bucket in his paws, and set it before the mouse.

DMEP

Penfold returned, the bucket washed out. "Well, we can add _queasy tummy_ to the list of symptoms." He placed the bucket near the mouse, making sure it was within reach for if he should need it again. "I can prepare some peppermint tea for you when your stomach is ready to try taking it."

Danger Mouse moaned. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I am causing you, Penfold."

"Oh, darling, it's not any trouble at all. I would do anything to make you feel better, no matter what it was, and it would be worth it to see you up and about with your usual vigour."

He closed his eye and sighed. "I know you would. But, Penfold..."

"No buts about it, DM. I love you, I hate to see you suffering and if there was a quick way to take the pain and yuckiness away, I would use it. But, I can't. Instead, I will stay by you and see you through your recovery."

"Penfold..."

"You've seen me through a lot of my off times, and we've helped each other through every difficult patch." He took one of Danger Mouse's paws into his two, one rubbing the back of it. "I won't leave you to suffer alone."

"When it comes to soulmates, I was the one blessed with the best choice."

"I feel the same."

"No, I mean it, my love. I put you through a lot but you always forgave me if I'd wronged you. You helped me become a better mouse. You're always so patient with me, while others would've given up in a tenth of the time you spare for my sake."

"Anybody who would give up on you is a complete idiot, and I mean that! You're not just the greatest secret agent in the world, you're the greatest _mouse_ in the world. Of all the people I fell in love with, I am so glad it was you."

"...I think being sick brings out my sappy side. Yours comes naturally."

"Oh, you're a bigger softie in private than you think, DM, and I love that about you. You show just how much you love me and it only makes me love you more and more."

He cleared his throat, relieved it was just a tickle and not more juice getting ready to come up. "Penfold?"

"Hm?"

"Could you please get me some peppermint tea? My stomach feels ready to handle it."

"Okay, DM. It will further help with the nausea." He patted his paw, released it and made his way out of the room, pausing to look back and repeat the same three words they'd uttered many times since last Christmas Eve. "I love you."

"I love you too." He waited until Penfold was gone before finally squeezing his eye shut. He'd had many reasons to feel touched by Penfold's words and actions, but it felt like his being ill just made the emotions even more intense. It wasn't as if Penfold hadn't seen him weep before, but he didn't want to be a blubbering, sick mess in front of him. The last to have seen him in such a state was his nanny, back when he was a young mouse pup, and he still felt embarrassed about it.

DMEP

Danger Mouse had managed to reign in his emotional outburst just in time, as Penfold was returning with a steaming cup of peppermint tea.

"Be careful, it's hot. Remember, take it slowly. It might help with the queasiness, but it would do no good should it come back up."

He accepted the teacup with murmured gratitude, blew on the liquid and lifted the cup to his lips.

"After that, I'll read _Virgina Cohns and the Temple of the Nine Priests_ , okay?"

He nodded.

DMEP

The tea had thankfully stayed in his stomach and the nausea had finally completely subsided...for the timebeing anyway. His eye was closed, though he was awake, as he envisioned the scenes of the story Penfold was reading. He was in place of Virginia Cohns. It may not have been the same thing as leaping about, doing flips midair, landing in a fighting stance and launching himself forward to deliver some well-deserved Mouse Fu on any villains needing to be stopped, but it was far better than lying there bored out of his skull.

Every time Penfold turned the page, he would look up and note the contentment visible on his fiance's face. It brought him much relief, he preferred seeing his beloved smiling. " _Chapter Three. As the trek through the uninhabited jungle resumed..._ "

DMEP

The day had passed in the same fashion; breaks only taken for food, drink, medication and other necessities. But, looking at Danger Mouse compared to that morning, Penfold knew he was already well on his way to recovery. "You'll be better in no time at all."

"I have you to thank, dear."

"Me? I just read to you..."

"Exactly. You kept my spirits up. I'm becoming healthier because I am happier. Thank you for being my beloved, Penfold."

"You're welcome, DM. I love you."

"I love you too."

Penfold yawned.

"Come on, bedtime now. If you don't get proper rest, you'll be the next one to be ill."

"True. Okay, I'll just get myself ready for bed. Need anything while I'm up?"

"Could you please get some water for through the night?"

"Of course." He gave him a kiss on his cheek, noting he didn't feel as warm as he had that morning. His heart was almost filled to bursting when he realised that Danger Mouse truly was getting better.

DMEP

"Main light, off. Nightlight, on." Danger Mouse turned to face Penfold as the corresponding lights obeyed his voice commands. "Is it a good idea to share the bed?"

"We can still share the bed. You're getting better. We may not be able to cuddle tonight, that water might have you getting up a couple of times, but we can still be beside each other. I'm so used to being with you that the thought of sleeping in my old room is, quite frankly, very unwelcoming."

"I don't want to be alone either, but I would hate for you to get sick."

"I may not be as fit as you, but I take care of myself to keep my immune system in-check. I'll be fine." Because he couldn't share a good night kiss with his fiance, he instead gave him a peck on the cheek. "We'll have to catch up on our kisses when you're much better."

"Agreed. Good night, Penfold, I do love you so."

"Love you a heap, DM. Night."

They both closed their eyes and went to sleep, subconsciously reaching for each other's paws.

DMEP

As had been expected, and confirmed by Dr. Johnson's return visit, Danger Mouse had a clean bill of health. Of course, since he had just recovered from illness, he still had to have a couple of days of rest before he could return to the field to prevent a relapse. He wasn't at any risk of spreading germs to anybody, much to his relief, so, just as they'd agreed on the night before, Danger Mouse and Penfold spent the day sharing kisses and cuddles while reading the next _**Virginia Cohns**_ novel.

DMEP

 _Our heroes will soon be back in action, but what will they face? Find out in the next..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _! Achoo! Achoo! Cough. Blast it all, I caught a cold!_

DMEP

 **After note:** _ **There we are,**_ _SariSpy56 Returns_ _ **, I hope you liked it! I'm not a doctor so I avoided all of the medical stuff, and yeah, I know 24 hours may be too soon to recover from a cold, but hey, it's**_ _Danger Mouse_ _ **. If they can get away with coincidences and quick fixes in the series, our fics should be able to do that too. (Plus, it'd drag on if it went longer and DM stayed sick.)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you want to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always!**_


End file.
